


realities of employment

by takeflight



Series: Maid Sylvain and the super pervert of the Fraldarius house [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!sylvain, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Undercover, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight
Summary: In which Sylvain is an undercover maid spying on the Fraldarius household just because teathyme and I said so.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Maid Sylvain and the super pervert of the Fraldarius house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	realities of employment

**Author's Note:**

> It started because we saw some fanart of Sylvain in a long French maid dress after that one DLC and then it spiraled into this convoluted mess. There’s some overarching plot (?) but I highly doubt we’ll ever delve into it any deeper. Who knows. This is pure AU. Just a simple desire for a bodice ripper involving bottom!Sylvain and not-so-secret hyper pervert Felix. They’re probably terribly OOC. Yes, Sylvain is wearing a dress as his work uniform and there is no explanation for it; it's just the way things are. I really do not care.
> 
> I wrote this as the smutty companion piece to [teathyme’s fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270967) that drove me buck wild so read that before this. The first half of my fic also uses dialogue I pulled from it so the two could have continuity.

Oh, this was bad.

Sylvain was really in it now, having been called personally to the private sitting room of none other than Felix Hugo fucking-Fraldarius just a mere two months into his tenure. 

He liked to believe he was good at what he did. And he was, truly! All of Sylvain's past assignments always yielded the desired results, and then some. His charm made him nonthreatening, his easy smiles and helpful attitude kept him out of trouble. Not too much of any one thing lest he garner too much unnecessary attention. Out of sight out of mind.

So what the hell on the goddess's green earth was this? The new Duke had barely seen him this whole time, Sylvain was sure of it. He had counted a total of six whole times he was alone to serve a midday snack or cleaned up some laundry while he was present in the room. The rest of the time Sylvain managed to spy on him was only when he planned his daily routes to go past the training halls. To be called out like this among the entire help staff meant that somewhere along the way, Sylvain must have messed up.

Or information was leaked about him from some source and now he was going to be raked over the coals for it.

Either way, this was far from ideal. Actually, this was absolutely terrible. Not only had Sylvain not gotten any useful information, he was caught, and now his reputation was going to go straight into the commode (that is, if he even lived long enough to see that happen after Duke Fraldarius was done with him).

Aside from priding himself in undercover reconnaissance work, Sylvain would even go so far as to say he was good at staying cool under pressure. Yet the pressure from just setting foot into Felix’s private quarters had him hot under the collar, and not in the way Sylvain liked. 

Felix had him pinned under a hard glare the second the door shut behind him.

“You may be wondering why I’ve called you here,” Sylvain flinched on instinct as Felix’s voice broke the silence, a dour expression etched into his features. “But before everything else, may I ask you your name?”

Sylvain did not move, and caught himself holding his breath to remain as still as possible. He stiffened further when Felix stood abruptly and rounded the desk, repositioning himself to lean against the edge. Sylvain swallowed thickly as he could feel Felix’s gaze sizing him up.

“It’s Sylvain, my lord.”

Another beat of silence. Sylvain hadn’t moved from his spot at the door.

“Sylvain.” Felix muttered quietly, and at the sound of his name, Sylvain really couldn’t help the cold sweat that was quickly sticking his uniform to his back. “How pretty.”

Sylvain felt a response rise up, but it stuck in his throat in shock.

Felix quickly continued, “I know.”

_ Shit. _ Sylvain cracked a wry smile, a weak laugh finding its way out. “I’m unsure as to what you mean, my lord.”  _ Stay. Calm. Maybe his punishment will be more lenient. _

“You don’t need to play dumb any longer.” The Duke, whose expression could often be likened to the way one would look after having caught a whiff of something rancid, was now looking downright smug.

“Am I fired, then?” It was worth a shot to ask, maybe he could get off with a slap on the wrist. He might be magnanimous about it. Felix looked like he maybe, just maybe, might be in the forgiving mood.

Felix pushed off from his desk, taking slow, measured steps towards Sylvain. “Fired? No.” He watched as Felix fiddled with the buttons on his sleeve, rolling them up part way up his arms as he began to enter Sylvain's personal space. 

Sylvain felt his jaw creak from how hard he clenched his teeth when he felt Felix’s next words against his ear. “Because I feel the same way.” 

If what Sylvain initially thought he was called in for was the worst case scenario, then he would have to stand corrected. This was much, much worse. Sylvain didn’t even want to think about the way Felix was starting to slowly slide a leg between his knees.

Alarm bells began to ring in his head as Sylvain inwardly panicked and attempted to extricate himself from the situation. “The same way? Master, I believe that this is a great misunderstanding—”

A hand came up to Sylvain’s cheek, and he felt the blood drain from his face. Each second he stayed in the room, the worse this whole ordeal was becoming. “I understand perfectly fine, Sylvain.”

Another ditch attempt at side-stepping Felix: “But Master, your wife—”

The Duke’s finger moved and came to rest over Sylvain’s lips, silencing him. Sylvain tried to hide his distress by pressing back as far as he could against the door. “Also holds her affections elsewhere.”

This was going absolutely nowhere at this point and Sylvain figured he had no other option than to make a run for it. But the moment he twisted around and grabbed the door handle, Felix was against his back, a hand gripped over his. With Felix pressed up to him, he could feel every hot exhale against his nape. And no, Sylvain will not pay any attention to the extra hard, very obvious form pressing against the back of his thigh. Nope.

“You really are so much different from the others, still so reluctant in the face of what you want. I know you never believed it could come true, but I desire you, Sylvain.” Felix breathed, his voice taking on a completely undesirable huskiness.

Panic was rising at an increasing rate. Sure, Sylvain hadn’t been outed as a mole, but now he was being faced with the very real fact that  _ the Duke of Fraldarius wanted to fuck him. _

“But what of your reputation, Master?” It was a wonder how Sylvain managed to keep the waver out of his voice, trying to act like this wasn’t affecting him at all. It wasn’t that he was new to any of this, but having an affair with someone of Felix’s status would put him high on the list of people-to-pay-attention-to, and that was definitely something you would not want to put on your record as an undercover agent.

“You can be discreet, can’t you?”

_ Yes, yes, I’m so discreet that instead of beheading me, you want to fuck me right now!!! _ Sylvain was trying his best not to scream at Felix, biting back an insult as he felt a hand shamelessly skim against his side.  _ Can’t this guy take a hint? _

This was Sylvain’s last shot at evasion. He didn’t know what other excuse he could make at this point. “Master I…”  _ Think, damnit, think. _ “I’ve never done this before…”

He heard Felix make a strange sound, halfway between a strangled moan and a growl that absolutely did not sit well with Sylvain. He made the mistake of glancing behind him, catching the hungry, glazed-over look in Felix’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Felix breathed, lips millimeters from Sylvain’s ear and an erection very noticeably jabbing him, even through his thick dress.

Before Sylvain could even elbow the other away, Felix grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him none too gently, practically slamming him into the door as he crushed their lips together. It hurt, as Felix had gone in with teeth and was biting and sucking at his lips mercilessly. Sylvain’s efforts to push Felix away were thwarted when he brought his hands up, Felix quickly pinning his wrists to the sides of his head as he continued his relentless attack on his mouth.

“M-Mnnhh!!” Sylvain protested, trying to twist in the tight grip. He was surprised to find Felix’s grip was solid and unyielding, leaving no opening. Guess all that training amounted to something.

Every word Sylvain tried to speak was swallowed eagerly by Felix, and it was becoming harder to breathe the more he struggled. He could feel Felix rutting against his thigh, and his wrists were quickly switched to a single grip so the other could begin brazenly exploring his body.

This really was horrible… Why had Felix targeted him out of the entire house staff? He had never even spoken a single word with him outside of “your tea, sir” and “pardon me” and now this uptight, cranky lord was tearing at the ties and buttons of his uniform like a starved animal. Worst of all, Sylvain had almost half a head over Felix and he still couldn’t pull himself from the vice grip.

When Felix finally relented with the “kissing” (calling it that was generous), his focus shifted to lathing Sylvain’s neck with affection, fingers quickly undoing every meticulous fastening on the maid dress.

“S-sir—ack!” Sylvain struggled out, but was quickly distracted by the sensation of a hand flipping the front of his skirt up and rudely groping at his dick.

“Heh, getting excited already?” Felix murmured against his neck, biting down into Sylvain’s skin with the sides of his canines. “You didn’t have to put up such a front. You could have just told me you wanted this, I wouldn't have minded.”

Sylvain clicked his tongue, unable to suppress the snarl of anger that hissed past his teeth. “It wasn’t a front.”

Felix sighed in faux disappointment, beginning to thumb circles against the tip, causing Sylvain's body to react involuntarily. “We’re already this far, and you still are trying to deny it. I told you already you didn't have to worry, all you have to do," He gave Sylvain's cock a rough yank to enunciate each word, "is stay quiet." The look in Felix’s eyes shifted from hungry to a resolute firmness that showed he wasn’t going to let Sylvain take a step out the door until he had his fill.

Having seemed to convince himself Sylvain was only playing coy, Felix did not stop his movements at all. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Felix wasn’t so coarse with his actions. There seemed to be no chance of Sylvain magically freeing himself anytime soon, but he would be damned if he didn’t wish Felix could have been a little sexier about this whole thing. None of this was feeling all too good at the moment.

At Sylvain’s acquiescence, Felix seemed to notice his body lose its prior tension, and somehow took this to mean that Sylvain was finally giving into him. Unfortunately, Sylvain duly noted, Felix did not seem to relent in his attack at all. Apparently his style was to be as uncouth as possible and trying to go along with it didn’t make Felix any better. Was this why he and Lady Annette had an agreement to see other people? Sylvain couldn’t blame her.

“S..stop…” Sylvain ground out, angry at himself when he heard his voice sound infuriatingly weak for some reason. Felix was putting too much pressure against his chest and was touching his dick too enthusiastically, and it didn't help that Sylvain hadn’t had a chance to get any action for a while. Even if this encounter wasn’t one he would have picked for himself.

Sylvain felt Felix nose against the bite marks he left against his collar, licking up the line of his neck to whisper into his ear. “I won’t stop. Not until I fill you up and indulge in you.” Felix flicked his tongue against the lobe of his ear, the hand that had been stroking him moving to rest against Sylvain’s abdomen and causing a chill to run up his spine. “I’ll fill you up all day and night if that’s what it takes to make you mine.”

In another time and place—in another world, perhaps—Sylvain might have not minded such a bold proposition from someone who was normally as broody as Felix. After all, he did enjoy his men a little self-loathing and prickly. Just, he would prefer it to not be the man he was currently spying on, even if he wasn’t bad on the eyes.

Although Felix might have been Sylvain’s type physically, it didn’t mean that Sylvain would forgive anything that he did, and that included his terrible foreplay skills. At one point, Sylvain truly wondered if Felix was a virgin when he started pressing a dry finger against his hole, and promptly remembered he was married. Not that that meant anything when it came to laying with another person, but surely if Felix had experience and was supposed to “take care of him” he would know men don’t just get wet in that place without extra help.

“Um… it’s not going to go in…” Sylvain tried, doing his best to put on his service face and offer a smile. Felix simply scoffed in amusement.

“I told you I’d handle it all, didn’t I?” Felix continued to prod at the unyielding hole.

Sylvain could feel himself burning up from the shame of having to spell this out for the other. "It's… too dry." Felix paused at that, waiting for Sylvain to elaborate. "You. Have to... wet it first."

A look of confusion crossed Felix's face. "But if I keep touching you, it should be fine. I know you like me enough… Though I suppose you must still be nervous…" he scowled, looking annoyed. "It should be wet soon."

Sylvain paled, trying to describe to the other in as indirect yet clear terms as possible. "No, it's. Only. People with, uh," An awkward cough. "A different… hole can get wet. The one I have needs. External lubrication."

It was mortifying that he had to be teaching a full grown man this kind of basic thing. How was he running a Dukedom like this?

Felix stared at Sylvain’s face in silence, his gaze piercing and causing him to avert his eyes.

Then, with an abrupt and sudden shift, Sylvain found himself facing the door again with his wrists free. Yet, there was now a slight breeze against his legs as his skirt was pushed aside and callused hands began to work his undergarments off to spread his ass. “Fine. I understand. You just focus on keeping your voice down.” Felix huffed a bit, seeming impatient. “This is an illicit affair, after all.”

_ So he does know what kind of position he’s in, huh? _ Sylvain thought to himself, debating the cons of just flinging the door open to the world.  _ Well, at the very least, I guess I can keep my job. _ He reasoned with himself, deciding this could be another way of gathering information on Felix faster—

“Ahh!” Sylvain cried out, whipping his head to peer over his shoulder as he felt a tongue swipe up between his ass. "Hey! What are—"

"Shh shh," Felix had, at one point, gotten down on his knees, and he sat back on his heels to look up at Sylvain. “I told you to keep quiet. You’re right at the door.” He reminded him before leaning forward again to lick at Sylvain.

_ And whose fault is that we’re standing against the door…  _ Sylvain grumbled to himself, biting his lip to prevent the next sound of surprise from slipping out as the combination of Felix spreading his legs with his hands and a warm tongue trailing cool saliva left him feeling oddly exposed. At the very least, Felix seemed to be considerate enough to take his suggestion… by deciding to eat him out, of all things.

True to form, Sylvain could only stay unaffected for so long with someone touching him where he was sensitive. He mentally kicked himself at the small gasps he let out, especially since they were caused by someone as inexperienced as Felix. 

Sylvain had managed to get a little past half his regular hardness from the ministrations, but he had not yet become fully erect when Felix finally pulled away and stood up again.

“I can’t wait any longer, Sylvain,” Felix breathed into his ear again, and Sylvain could very clearly make out the form that was rubbing between the cleft of his ass. “I can bet my best broadsword you’ll feel so good around me,” he continued, and Sylvain hated that he still hadn’t bothered to remove his hot, sweaty dress.

“No, I apologize. We’ll feel good together,” Felix amended, and Sylvain had to shut his eyes with an exasperated sigh to make a mental note that Felix was bad at dirty talk. 

Sylvain felt Felix give his ass a firm squeeze before his tip began to nudge against his entrance. There was a bit of kneading and prodding on Felix's part before anything really happened, but Sylvain could only stand there in uncertain anticipation.

When Felix finally managed to breach through his tight muscles, Sylvain couldn't help letting out a curse under his breath, trying to focus on pressing back to aid in the entry. It really had been too long since Sylvain last took cock, and Felix hadn’t done the best job at preparation, so the burn was a little more noticeable than Sylvain liked. Still, he couldn't deny he missed that ache that only came from getting penetrated.

Despite his own prior warnings, Felix let out a low moan against Sylvain’s neck as he slowly sunk in further, seeming to forget to keep quiet himself.

"Fuck..." Felix bit out, a heavy breath making the hair on Sylvain's nape tickle. "You're so hot inside. Can you feel me filling you?"

Sylvain dropped his head forward, resting his forehead against the door in front of him as he felt the low throb of Felix's dick as it stretched him out. "Ngh...Yeah…" All of Sylvain's usual wise-cracks died on his tongue, and he found himself wanting that throb to press deeper into his body. "...I feel it, alright."

At that, Felix didn't move for a beat, time passing silently save for the slightly labored breathing between the two of them. It became long enough that Sylvain had to look back to see what the issue was, only to find Felix's piercing gaze directed straight at him. He looked away quickly, reminded of the times he had to avert his gaze whenever Felix seemed to sense him watching. Except, this time, the look on Felix's was predatory. 

Uneasy, Sylvain began pulling away when sudden, firm hands found their way to his hips, rooting him to the spot.

"As I said, let me take care of you," Felix whispered, pressing until he was fully seated inside of Sylvain. "I'll take care of you every day. Every hour, and every second, if I could." 

Sylvain couldn't give a proper response to that, completely distracted by the tingling sensation crawling up his spine. The only form of acknowledgement he could provide was a quiet moan forced out by the pressure Felix was exerting on his body.

Felix seemed to take this as encouragement, and slowly began grinding into Sylvain with measured thrusts.

"Ngh...Syl…" Felix trailed off, his movements gradually becoming smoother as Sylvain began to ease up on his tension, feeling waves of heat pool at the base of his stomach.

"A-aah please… just a bit… deeper..." Sylvain found himself lightly begging, unable to hold back when his prostate was being teased with every other thrust. His sense of self preservation was yelling at him to shut up, but Sylvain was as good of a spy as he was weak to pleasure, and couldn't help arching back to meet Felix.

"Heh. Well, well, what do we have here?" Felix tutted playfully, and Sylvain could hear a smirk make its way into his voice. "I told you that you didn't need to play coy. Not with me." Felix slid his hands from Sylvain's hips and moved up his sides, fingering the buttons on the front of the uniform's bodice momentarily before roughly pulling it open.

Sylvain couldn't help the shocked gasp he let out as a few of the buttons popped loose and bounced off into the room, Felix now brazenly groping inside at his chest.

"H-Hey my dress…!" Sylvain exclaimed, hand quickly moving down to grab at Felix's wrist.

Felix kissed the back of his neck, sending another shiver through his body as he picked up his pace. "I'll personally escort you back to your quarters after this. Don't worry about it."

Sylvain made to protest once more, but found himself slack-jawed and boneless when the head of Felix's cock finally made full contact with the spot that was so far neglected.

"Uuah!! N-nnhh..." 

"Ah." Felix managed to hold Sylvain up in time, his arm muscles flexing around him in an embrace as he eased his thrusts. "You felt that?"

Sylvain almost wanted to laugh at Felix for having the gall to ask that kind of question, but only managed a shaky exhale. "D-don't just stop t-there."

He could hear Felix take a deep, shuddering breath behind him, and immediately regretted letting himself sound so wanton.

"Oh, Sylvain. I wish you would be honest with me all the time."

"That's--"

Sylvain barely got a word in before Felix pulled back once and shoved back into him, cutting him off. It was hard enough that he managed to hit his prostate again, and Sylvain was certain someone must've heard the way he was slammed up against the door.

Admittedly, being manhandled like this was starting to feel kind of sexy, and if he ignored the circumstances for a bit, Sylvain could probably come just from behind.

Felix, however, was keen on reminding Sylvain of the situation whenever he was on the verge of blocking it out.

"I'll remember this—our first time," Felix panted against his neck, giving it a light nuzzle. "I hope you will think of me when you feel lonely, too." 

There was a graze of teeth against his skin, and Sylvain hoped Felix wouldn't leave marks where he couldn't hide them. "But, of course, I'll try to make our times apart short."

Sylvain couldn't help the cold, foreboding chill from running down his back at those words. It really drove home that this was going to be an ongoing thing, and his hopes of keeping a low profile withered along with any more words of protest. If he pushed Felix away anymore than this, it might backfire and blow his cover. He supposed he was in the dragon's den now.

Before Sylvain could stress any longer over this, Felix began to move quicker, his hips snapping forward into a brutal rhythm. The sound was getting wetter and more obscene—way too loud for the quiet study. Fingers found their way to Sylvain's hips, digging against the bone as Felix gripped him tightly for leverage.

It was practically impossible to keep quiet at this rate, small moans escaping interspersed with semi-desperate, wordless pleas. Sweat was beading at Sylvain's temple, and he had to bite into his arm to prevent a cry with a particularly heavy thrust.

His front ached as much as his back, and Felix had pushed him up close enough to the door that there was barely any room for Sylvain to reach down to touch himself. All he had to work with was the weak friction of his uniform rubbing against him each time he was pressed forward.

The thrusts were starting to get erratic, and Sylvain couldn’t help tightening up unintentionally in anticipation for Felix’s release. At that Felix let out a shaky sigh, soft murmurs of Sylvain's name were broken by low grunts that were getting dangerously loud. Sylvain prayed to the goddess no one was walking by to hear him getting so thoroughly debased by their duke.

"A-ah… S-sir…" Sylvain tried, reaching back to loosely grip at the other's wrist in an attempt to get his attention. "Sir--nnngh! Y-! You're-- You're too--!!"

Sylvain didn't even get the chance to say "loud" before he felt a heavy shudder from behind him, a low groan accompanying the movement.

"Gnngh!!!" Felix's hips stuttered to a stop, but only paused briefly before he fucked roughly back into Sylvain to ride out his climax.

The warmth spread easily into Sylvain, his body shaking from the exertion of getting dicked while standing without the luxury of finding his release yet. With the way Felix kept moving even after coming, all the cum he had released into Sylvain was getting pushed out from the motion, slowly dribbling down between the curve of his ass.

Without any preamble, Felix pulled out with an indecent, wet pop, leaving Sylvain suddenly empty. Felix kissed the shell of his ear, stroking a finger over his hip bone before he stepped back.

Sylvain, who had practically been pinned against the wall and therefore his legs had gone numb, slid to the floor with a dull thud.

He could feel his hole twitch around the sudden absence of cock, spread so wide open minutes earlier that now without anything inside, Felix's cum was finding its way onto the floor.

"O-oi! Hey!" Felix exclaimed, rushing back to his side to crowd into his space. "What’s wrong? You can't stand?

"Ah…" Sylvain wavered, placing a hand against the wall and taking a shaky breath.

He watched as Felix pressed his lips into a thin line, his characteristic scowl finding its way back into his face. "Don't move and exert yourself. I'll get you cleaned up."

Unconsciously, Sylvain stopped Felix from moving away before he caught himself, pulling his hand back. “Oh… sorry,” he muttered, quickly releasing Felix’s sleeve. He was still feeling a bit hazy from his own unattended arousal.

The anxious expression on Felix’s face shifted, looking a bit pleased before it returned to its prior concern. “I’m not going to just leave you there.” He huffed in mild annoyance, standing and gently lifting Sylvain by the arms. “Are you worried about the other staff? I won’t send for someone and I’ll fetch the water myself. If you’re also concerned about your momentary absence, I’ll talk to the chamberlain. It’ll be easier later on for us to meet that way.”

Sylvain was guided gently and sat on the chair in front of Felix’s desk, but he couldn’t help grimacing at the sensation of the other’s release cooling against his legs. Now that he was made to sit, it had surely gotten all over the inside of his dress.

“Does it hurt?” Felix frowned, staring sharply at Sylvain’s face before he could manage to hide it. “Let me see.”

“What?” Sylvain finally snapped out of his partial daze, putting his arms up to stop Felix from advancing forward. “I-I’m fine, just kinda winded--”

Sylvain seemed to notice a recurring trend where Felix was terrible at listening, had ignored his protests, and was already kneeling in front of him in the chair. Again, with no regard to any courtesy, Felix unceremoniously flipped the front of Sylvain’s dress up and was face to face with Sylvain’s flagging erection.

“Hey! Don’t stare at it!” Sylvain flustered, pushing his dress back down to cover himself for some modicum of decency. He wasn’t just going to hand over the rest of his crops after Felix had already rudely plowed his fields, so to speak.

"Wow," Felix murmured to himself, letting out a clipped huff. "It's so.... I would never have thought it'd be—Goddess, you're younger than I imagined…"

"What did you just say??" Sylvain's voice pitched a bit higher in incredulity. He wasn't sure what kind of wild assumptions the other was making now.

Felix blinked once, ignoring Sylvain's question before looking up at him from his spot on the floor. "You… became excited again?" He articulated slowly, gaze boring straight into Sylvain.

"As if." Sylvain restrained himself from rolling his eyes. For what it was worth, Felix was still the head of the estate and his boss. “It... was from earlier.” He didn’t say much else, but said it in a way that implied it was due to Felix’s inconsideration.

With a curt nod and a silent hum of understanding, Felix returned his gaze to where Sylvain was covering himself, the bulge still pretty obvious beneath the fabric.

“Y-you don’t have to do anything, though!” Sylvain reassured quickly, trying to divert the topic. The calculating look on the other’s face was giving him extreme cause for concern. “Just—uh, could you maybe grab that washcloth? It feels a little uncomfortable like this, haha.” He laughed nervously.

Felix's frown deepened, and he sighed through his nose. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. You should have just told me." He sounded irritated when he clicked his tongue.

Sylvain reached out and gently, but firmly, pushed against Felix's shoulder. "Hey, it's no biggie. Really." he flashed his best service smile to instill confidence in his reply.

Felix didn't seem to buy it.

"Tsk… There you are again showing that fake smile."

_ Well, fuck. _

Sylvain couldn't help falter at that.

It was embarrassing enough to be noticed while he was on the job, but absolutely devastating to have Felix, who looked like he had the emotional range of a rock, call him out on his facade.

"Aha… I don't know what—"

"You're not fooling me." Felix put a hand on Sylvain's knee, squeezing it lightly. "Do you understand how long I've been watching you?"

When Sylvain didn't reply, he took that as an acknowledgement and continued.

"I can see when you're unhappy and hiding your true intentions. Your genuine smiles are much more…" Felix scoffed, having the nerve to look embarrassed.

"I don't understand where you're going with this, sir."

Felix's eyes snapped up to look at Sylvain seriously, grabbing his hands in his own.

"I can see you're holding back again, just like earlier. I wish you could be honest with me when we are alone together. Watching you pretend you don't want me is aggravating. That you still won’t trust me."

Sylvain was left speechless. Felix had kept getting dangerously close to the truth, but would end up veering so far off-course Sylvain was amazed at how deluded the other could be. He somehow found a way to make every word or thing Sylvain said fit into his narrative of being illicit, star-crossed lovers. It was mildly impressive.

“I’m not holding back.”

Felix wouldn’t take that as an answer.

“Let me finish you off. Then I’ll clean you up.”

“My duke, I told you that won’t be necessary—”

“Call me by my name,” Felix murmured, pushing Sylvain’s hands to the side before lifting the dress up once more, his rough fingers brushing against the smooth skin around his pelvis before encircling Sylvain’s length and giving it a few, brief strokes.

“P-Please, it’s enough,” Sylvain pleaded, pushing at Felix’s forehead. “You don’t have to do that.”  _ Ever. _ He added mentally.

Brute forcing his way against Sylvain’s protests yet again, Felix pushed forward and took the tip into his mouth, moving his hand to rest at Sylvain’s hips to keep him in place.

_ Ah… _ Sylvain thought with a resigned sigh,  _ So this is what it’s come to. Getting used as a cocksleeve for this inexperienced Northern lord and now having him suck me off. What a great mission this has been. _

But Sylvain seemed to have spoken too soon.

As mediocre as Felix was when they fucked earlier, somehow, Sylvain could sense there was instead some real potential with his mouth.

Sylvain didn’t put much thought into it earlier when he was given a brief rimjob, but now that he was really focusing on what the other was doing, he noticed Felix was doing quite a fair job at bringing his erection back to full force.

Maybe with a few pointers, he could…

“Ngh…  _ Shit _ .” Sylvain moaned weakly, biting on his knuckle to keep himself quiet. He was  _ not _ entertaining the idea of doing this again, much less think about giving Felix advice on how to get better at giving head.

Felix’s eyes flicked up to him, and Sylvain could see a flash of arrogance cross his face at that reaction.

Pulling back enough for the tip to rest against his lips, Felix’s mouth almost twitched into a smirk. “You liked that?”

Sylvain finally couldn’t help scowling back at Felix. He wasn’t appreciating the other’s newfound smugness just because he managed to get him to moan a little.

“...”

“...”

He refused to say anything. So far it had only damned him.

Without any affirmation or denial, Felix went back to servicing him. His free hand ran up the side of Sylvain’s leg as he tongued along his frenulum, occasionally glancing up to check Sylvain’s reaction.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction nor encouragement, Sylvain covered his mouth with his hand and narrowed his eyes.

Of course, that wasn’t enough to deter someone as headstrong as Felix. He wasn’t a celebrated warrior in the field for no reason.

He doubled down on his efforts, hand stroking the base of Sylvain’s cock as he slowly took him further into his mouth. Unfortunately for Sylvain, it was excruciatingly slow. The heat taking him in was moving at a grueling pace, and it made him itch for more. 

Seeming to sense this, Felix again put a hand to Sylvain’s hips to keep him steady, preventing him from bucking his hips. He could feel himself strain against the hold, and took deep breaths to look like he wasn’t shaking from excitement. But the body was a traitorous, honest thing.

Felix hummed in thought, sending low vibrations up Sylvain’s length. He tensed up when the other moved back and sucked down further than he had prior. It was an irresistible feeling, and each time Felix made a vulgar noise around him, Sylvain’s body grew limp with relish.

“Is it good?”

Sylvain cracked his eyes open weakly, looking at Felix who had stopped to ask but had now started rubbing his palms against his inner thighs in an enticing way.

“You’re a real minx, aren’t you.” The corner of Felix’s mouth quirked up, before licking at the drool that had accumulated.

“Huh...?” Sylvain blinked, shaking his head to clear it a bit.

“I said,” Felix pushed his legs wider apart, his finger trailing low until it began to rub against Sylvain’s still-sloppy hole, “you’re ridiculously tempting.”

He froze on instinct when he felt the finger edge against his rim, realizing where this was starting to go. “That wasn’t my intention.” Sylvain deflected.

“No. Of course not.” Felix agreed, swiping two fingers through his own mess, “But you do it so well anyway.

Sylvain gasped in shock when Felix pressed his cum back inside of him, fingers thrusting into him at a merciless pace.

He heard Felix suppress a growl, his left hand kneading at Sylvain’s thigh while the other stretched and fingered his still-tender hole.

Chancing a look, Sylvain saw the hungry look had returned to Felix’s face and he was watching with intent the way his fingers worked their way inside of him. Was he really turned on again just by sucking him off?

To answer his question, Sylvain was abruptly lifted and was suddenly sat on Felix’s lap, who had taken a seat in the chair instead. This time, he could feel the other’s erection pressing against his own, and he shivered whenever their movements caused them to rub against each other.

"I'll have to postpone getting that towel for you." Felix whispered, tilting Sylvain's chin down into a kiss. "I have to take you again before I go crazy."

Although arousal was severely impairing Sylvain's judgement, he knew a round two with someone like Felix was going to put him out of commission for a couple of days, even with his level of pain tolerance. 

Mustering up his strength, he placed a palm against Felix's chest and pushed back lightly. "I don't think I can handle it again." He put on his best innocent and demure face to sell the act. "That was my first time, after all."

"You took me in fine the first time. I'll be just as gentle."

It took all of Sylvain's remaining willpower not to scoff. "No, no, I have work to consider… Even if we did continue, I'll probably be so weak I can't perform my duties. We’ll have to postpone, for when I recover." He added an eyelash flutter for good measure.

Felix made a slightly pained face, looking as if he really didn’t want to pass up another round with Sylvain. But given Sylvain had asked oh-so sweetly, he knew Felix would find it remiss to disregard his request.

"I… guess you're right." Felix bit out, not doing a great job and hiding the disappointment on his face.

Sylvain couldn't help feeling a small pang of pity, and sighed at his affinity towards placating others. He knew he was digging his own grave with this, but figured at this point gaining as much favor as he could was the best course of action.

Sylvain patted Felix's cheek before resting his hand on his shoulder. "Let me off this time, please?" And before he could process what he was saying, added, "We don't have to do it all now."

At this, Felix seemed to perk up, having a moment of clarity. "... You're right. We'll have many more chances to meet up. There won't need to be a limit to how much I ravish you each time."

Sylvain's eye twitched upon hearing that, thinking about how Felix's definition of  _ ravish _ was more like  _ ravage _ . "H-haha, yeah… of course." He gave a non-committal answer, not specifying when the next time would be. "But maybe there should be a little of a limit or else my body won't be able to handle it."

Felix shook his head, hands squeezing Sylvain's thighs that were still straddling him. "I'll be sure to make sure every part of you is looked after. If it becomes too unbearable, even if my proficiency lies with the sword, I will still try and cast a heal spell for you." He leaned forward, angling for a kiss (that Sylvain subtlety avoided), and brought both of their lengths into his hand.

"And of course, I'll take extra care of here," he gave a firm stroke, "and here," while his other hand ghosted fingers against Sylvain's behind, emphasizing his words.

Sylvain shivered at each touch, sensitive from all the unintentional edging he'd been experiencing up until now. He was overly sensitive and the movement was almost enough to push him over at that point.

"S-seriously, it's not necessary." Sylvain kept pushing at Felix's chest, doing a poor job of keeping any kind of respectable distance. Any more and his body would betray his words. As he came to realize, Felix was unrelenting in this field as he was on the battlefield. The stories about him didn't seem to be so far off the mark.

Felix let out an audible huff, the stubborn crease in his brow appearing as he leaned in against Sylvain's will. It was hard to avoid the pressure he exuded. 

"After I had a taste, I can't just let go after a single serving."

Sylvain was going to ignore that horrible euphemism.

"I'm telling you—"

A crisp knock cut Sylvain's words off, his voice dying in his throat.

"My lord, may I have a word?"

Sylvain knew this was bound to happen, and perhaps his fears willed this situation into existence. His head whipped behind him towards the closed door as he swallowed the mild panic that was rising. A glance back at Felix showed that all his talk was just that—talk, and it was clear he didn't think this very likely scenario would really happen.

Of course, Sylvain was a trained professional. Despite his momentary lapse of judgement so far, he knew how to act the part. He hastened to slip off Felix's lap, gesturing pointedly at him to put himself away. Sylvain had the advantage of his uniform hiding everything on him, so he only had to adjust a bit to look put together, but Felix was another story. It was easy for him to school his features, but he had to silently coach Felix into a believable appearance.

Another knock came at the lack of response. "Sir? I'm terribly sorry, are you busy?" Without waiting for a response, the servant at the door entered the room.

"No! I— no." Felix cleared his throat, pulling his chair up to his desk quickly as Sylvain stood poised at the side of his desk, looking wholly unaffected.

"It's…oh! There you are!"

Glancing into the room, the servant locked onto Sylvain, tension visibly leaving their form at the sight of him.

"Him?" Sylvain avoided the look Felix gave him, looking demurely at the floor.

"Ah, yes," the servant clapped their hands together, nodding. "I had sent him over here an hour ago, but I hadn't seen him return at all! And everyone who saw him come in didn't see either of you leave. We were starting to worry something happened, haha!" They gave a hearty laugh. "Sylvain is still new here, so I had hoped he wouldn't give you any trouble. He hasn't, has he?"

Sylvain ignored the stare Felix fixed him with, trying to smile through a snarky reply that, no, Felix was the one giving him grief.

"He's been good. I was just… testing him out." Felix muttered, and Sylvain felt the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"Well, test him out all you like!" The servant replied, all too chipper to offer Sylvain up like that, unaware they were essentially just serving up Sylvain's ass on a platter. "Happy to hear he was just here getting along with you. I was going to give him a real earful for slacking off!"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Felix replied, and Sylvain had to interject to cut off that very obvious smirk in his voice.

"Though I think it's about time I get back to my daily tasks, now!" Sylvain laughed, briskly walking to the door, gesturing to shoo the other servant out along with him. "I think he's had enough of me today." If this was an out, he was going to take it, even if cum was still drying on his thigh. 

To Sylvain's surprise, Felix stood, making his way to where he was at the door. It seemed he had settled himself enough to do so.

"Yes yes, we've taken up enough of your precious time, Lord Felix, but please do not hesitate to call upon us if you need anything! Come along now, Sylvain."

"I won't." Felix replied curtly, before the other servant bowed and whisked off.

Sylvain made a move to follow, but a strong hand grabbed at his ass right as he turned.

"I'll be seeing you for my daily tea." Felix stated flatly, a command rather than a question.

"Yes...Sir." Sylvain gritted out, bowing quickly and pulling away. "Pleased to be of service."

"Hm." Felix gave Sylvain a once over, seemingly satisfied and turned back into his office. "I'll be sure to use that service. After all, we were interrupted today."

A vein in Sylvain's temple throbbed in annoyance as he forced a laugh, hurrying away before Felix could try anything funny again.

_ We'll see about that _ , Sylvain thought to himself, naively vowing to never step foot in that study again. 

And oh, how naive he was.

**Author's Note:**

> r/relationships help my boss thinks i like him and has started an illicit affair with me?
> 
> workplace sexual harassment is a serious issue, kids


End file.
